


Newspapers and Neighbors

by Fratboybry



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Copious amounts of word banter, F/F, Happy Ending, The rest of the team is here but mostly as bros, as God intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboybry/pseuds/Fratboybry
Summary: Kelley O’Hara is a former collegiate soccer star who now owns a software development company. Emily Sonnett is a sports reporter and the new girl next door, hellbent on stealing her newspaper.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. 8 letters, starts with "n", ends with "ce", unwelcome company

“Eight letters, starts with an A, ends with an E, ‘religious rejecter’. Third letter is an O.” 

“Apostate.” 

Sonnett nodded and wrote it in. 

“You know, it’s more fun when I do it myself instead of you asking me all the answers.”

“Having me in the scenario makes it fun.” 

Kelley shook her head and resumed typing on her computer. 

This was their routine. At 6:15, Kelley was sitting on the far chair at the end of the hall, reading her paper and sipping her coffee. Between 7 and 7:10, Sonnett would slowly open the door from the stairwell and tell her good morning. Then she’d sit down across from Kelley (who was now handling emails and preparing for her workday on her laptop), despite being gloriously sweaty (coming back from a run, 9 times out of 10 with her shirt tucked into the waistband of her Adidas short shorts), and drink her own iced coffee while she stole Kelley’s newspaper. By the time Kelley’s alarm went off at 7:30, she was ready for her workday but her crossword (her one true love and highlight of the morning) would be 80% done and Sonnett would wish her a good day before slipping into her own apartment, directly across from Kelley’s. 

[ _ A Quick Guide to the Building’s Unorthodox Interior Design _

Kelley has lived in the apartment at the end of the hall for five years. About eight months in, she noticed two things: 1. There is a small table and two chairs in the empty space under the window in front of the stairwell. From the far chair at this table, you could look out the window to the street below, and have total visibility of the apartment doors down the hall. You can see and hear everyone on the stairwell almost eight seconds before they appear. 2. No one ever sits at these two chairs and table. 

Maybe it’s because there are no old people on this floor, save Mrs. Ellis who hates everybody and only leaves her apartment for a grocery run. Maybe it’s because of the unease of the setup at the end of the hall, uncommon for apartment buildings. All the same, Kelley claimed the spot for herself and never heard any opposition to it.]

“Seven letters, German word for ‘language’, ends with ‘he’.” 

Kelley paused, looking out the window and thinking hard. 

“Sprache.” 

Sonnett laughed as she wrote it in. “Okay, Stanford. Good job.” 

Kelley didn’t say anything, but she felt her ears burn. 

[ _ A Quick Commentary on Kelley O’Hara’s love life _

Bisexaulity was never a thing for Kelley. She dated boys growing up, safely slept around a little bit in college, fell in love with a girl in business school, and has been single for the past three years, save for the occasional Tinder date that Alex and Christen push her into, and the occasional hook up who she never calls back. And she’s fine with it. She’s successful, good-looking, a former collegiate athlete who could’ve gone pro. She doesn’t need a relationship to feel accomplished about herself or her life, and the monotony of commitment and dedicating her time was never appealing. 

She can still go to the bar with her friends if she wants to, take someone pretty home and release whatever the pent up feeling in her chest is temporarily. So what if they’ve lately been blonde, tan, athletic girls with the tendency to smile? It’s not like it means anything.

But there’s something about the way Sonnett steals Kelley’s pen and paper, re-ties her bun, happily drinks her iced coffee. Something about the way she uses her shirt to dry herself off before sitting down, always missing the little pools of sweat in the dip of her collarbone. Something about the little baby hairs that hang in front of her ears, the tinge of exhaustion that causes her to lean back in her chair, close her eyes and tip her head back, exposing the hollow of her throat. Something about the satisfaction of a good run to start the morning that makes her confident, a little flirty, just enough to get Kelley a little hot and a little distracted-

It’s not a thing, Kelley decides. Sonnett’s a friendly, flirty person. That’s fine, Kelley doesn’t have a crush on her, hasn’t been thinking about the fingers that steal her crossword and how they’d feel on her thighs, what it would feel like if Sonnett smiled into her neck, how she’d look shirtless and smiley in Kelley’s apartment. 

Kelley didn’t think about it. And in those moments she almost started to - not that she was into Sonnett! - she’d just get back to work and preoccupy herself. That’s how she reasoned it.] 

“You’re allowed to hold a conversation with me, you know.” 

“You invited yourself to the table. I’m just trying to get some work done. You’re the one stealing my crossword anyway.” 

Sonnet hummed and nodded, setting her coffee back down. “Last I checked, the table and chairs are open to all residents in the hall. Besides, ‘stealing your crossword’ sounds harsh. I call it ‘enriching your morning’.”

Kelley's fingers stalled on her keyboard while she laughed, unconvinced. “Really? That’s what they’re calling it these days?” 

“Yeah.” The younger woman smiled, leaning back in her chair and raising her eyebrows in challenge. “You’re just out of touch.” 

Kelley pulled her eyes from her work to scoff at Sonnett. “I’m only five years older than you. I am definitely not out of touch.” 

Emily sucked her teeth, looking away. “A lot can happen in five years. I wouldn’t have been in high school yet when you went to college. You  _ can  _ be out of touch sometimes. You seem like your twitter is just business updates and Stanford retweets. Nowhere near the level of humor and meme-ability as mine.” 

The brunette was flustered, knowing the other girl was completely correct. “First of all, you’re in your mid-twenties and I’m barely thirty. We’re both grown ass adults with good careers. Secondly, my colleagues and business partners follow my twitter, so I can’t go shitposting whenever something makes me laugh.” 

“Shitposting!” Sonnet laughed. “Good one, Miss Kelley.” 

Her fingers froze over the keys, her sternum becoming flushed with pink and the heat driving further south. 

[ _ A Brief Explanation of Kelley’s Sleepless Nights _

Kelley, sexually speaking, was very typical. She didn’t have a box of gadgets or fantasize about things that would cause her religious grandparents to stroke and die. In high school, she had a boyfriend who was very polite, who her dad respected and her mom liked. In college, she had these new and lingering thoughts about girls and a teammate who didn’t want a relationship. When that one graduated, she had Christen for three months in sophomore year (Christen was going through her own sexuality revelation, and Kelley wanted to feel needed). Two boys from Sigma Nu, a girl from her environmental engineering class for half of Senior year. Then business school, and Hope. 

Hope was taller, older, more self assured and primed for success. She took Kelley out on a few nice, high profile dates without trying to get in her bed. She made her feel desired but not objectified, and Kelley fell  _ hard _ . Hope, in her experience, was dominant and a little exhibitionistic, coaxing Kelley out of her comfort zone and into some absolutely thigh trembling experiences. Hope would kiss her hair and praise her afterward, make her feel like the only thing in the world. As Kelley got more comfortable, they would switch the power roles on special occasions. Hope would still be in control, even from the bottom, praising Kelley’s work and getting her hotter than she’s ever been. Then she graduated and left Kelley for New York and a woman she’d been flirting with behind the younger girl's back. (Kelley googled her two years ago and found a smattering of scandals including mistresses and secret properties used for shady business, decided to be done with it and never checked on her again.)

Sometimes Sonnett would call her ‘Miss Kelley’ in an easy, low voice, and sometimes it would make her burn. She doesn’t think it has anything to do with their age difference, but more to do with the blonde’s ‘good girl from back home’ image. Her little drawl, slipping past upturned lips, teasing and ruining Kelley’s life. The self assured way she stole Kelley’s newspaper and flipped right to the crossword, but got nervous about being shirtless when looked at for a few seconds too long. Kelley wanted to hug her, hold her close and watch christmas movies with ungodly amounts of blankets and hot cocoa. Kelley wanted to push against the dresser in her room, make her beg and leave nail marks on her shoulders. 

Whatever, it was normal. Thinking your young, athletic new neighbor was attractive is a common thing. It doesn’t mean she has a crush on Sonnett, doesn’t mean Sonnett would like her back. (That was the thought that anchored her to reality. Emily Sonnett, sports journalist, definitely could have her pick of whoever she wanted. It didn’t matter if Kelley liked her or not; Sonnet would never date a workaholic in her early 30’s who hasn’t been in a real relationship in years. Life doesn’t work that way.) ]

Any relatively dirty thoughts were interrupted by the shrill tone of Kelley’s alarm. Instinctively, she carefully and quickly laid her computer, pens, and paper back into her work bag. Instinctively, Sonnett leaned back in her chair, taking a finishing sip of her coffee and staring at the older woman with bright, satisfied eyes. 

“Alright, goodbye, Sonnett. I assume I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kelley said professionally, double-checking that she had everything. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, grandma. Have a good day at work and try not to break a hip on the bus.” The blonde smiled in response, waving her off. 

“Whatever.” Kelley mumbled, hating herself for being endeared by it. She pushed her chair in and left the smug writer to the rest of her beloved crossword, swearing it would be the last time and forcing herself to think of a board meeting with Chicago at noon. 

[ _ A Concise Confession of Kelley’s Endearment _

Emily was new and good. That’s the only way that Kelley’s Stanford vocabulary could think to describe her. The correct adjectives always seemed out of reach, right on the edge of her tongue, but she’d scold herself for being so invested and immerse herself in some work for distraction if she thought about it for too long. But it never seemed to last long enough.

It’s not that she’s young and good-looking. Tierna, her intern, was young and good-looking, but Kelley didn’t think of her as anything but an accomplished young woman that she could mentor. Alyssa was her age and definitely her type, but Kelley couldn’t see the programmer as anything but a productive and punctual colleague. So what was it about Sonnett?

The younger woman never described herself as exceptionally smart, rather explicitly denied it, but Kelley knew that wasn’t true. She was quick, and she was witty. She understood people and always knew the right thing to say. She kept up with Kelley’s rare work rants, asking her about computers, business, and growth in simple terms without prying. She had mentioned an electrical engineering class in college, and promised to help Kelley get her TV working again if her brother wasn’t able to. So she was smart. 

To be a writer, she had to be eloquent. Kelley checked out a few of her articles using a free account with a burner email from college and felt ashamed the whole time. Instead of thinking about why she wouldn’t allow herself to use her real email to promote  _ Fucking Women’s Sports _ and the subsequent internalized misogyny, she focused on Emily’s work. And it was good. That was the short statement. She did personal interviews with players, along with team analysis. It was easy to understand but obviously well informed. She never intruded on the athlete’s privacy, but was still able to make them comfortable and welcomed enough to extract a great interview out of even the most reclusive and stoic players. She had a spot on two different podcasts as a guest contributor whenever they asked her to be on. As in  _ they _ , the celebrity hosts, called  _ her _ , the sports writer. And Sonnett never brought it up. Kelley even tried to give her openings, but the blonde would meander her way out of it. Her humility was excruciating and irritatingly attractive. Kelley hated it. Kelley hated how much she loved it. 

So yes, Emily was relatively fresh in her career and good at her job. She was a new facet to Kelley’s impeccably organized routine, but she never made herself a burden. She only pretended to be one while refusing to embellish herself or annoy the older woman for jokes. She was good company, in a homely type of way that reminded Kelley of something she loved from her childhood in Georgia, but had forgotten over the years in the city. Maybe it was the accent, or maybe the occasional small talk about soccer. Kelley didn’t want to think of it that much. (In her effort not to think about it and the other dozen things she didn’t want to think about, she realized she was becoming very bad at focusing and very good at changing the topic.) 

So Emily was new, and good, and young, and familiar, and witty, and well-spoken, and yes, she was very attractive, and somehow, to Kelley, who had looked for all these traits in a lover for years, refused to think about how Sonnett possessed all of them and so many more with ease. If this was the Sonnett she got after a run and who tried to be as respectful as possible, who was she like in the mornings, after a shower, while making dinner, while watching a game, or God help her, what was she like in bed, during or after the fact? Was she sweet, was she demanding, was she tender, quiet, and lovely, or did she love ferociously, all teeth and whispered words and hard muscles that Kelley had memorized from quick glances across the table?]

Kelley tightened the bag on her shoulder, toed at the ground with her brows furrowed, and boarded her bus. It can be a little crush, she told herself, just a little crush to make herself feel good and young and reckless again, and it’ll be gone soon enough. These things wither with a little time. That’s why they’re crushes.

She considers texting Christen about a night at the bar with the sole intent of taking a pretty blonde home, and in the moment between the bus lurching forward and hitting send, she realizes just how truly and wholly fucked she is. 


	2. Seven letters, second, third, and sixth letters are "o","m" and "r", to aid with kindness

The routine continued, much to Kelley’s dismay. Sonnett came to see her every morning, save for the rare occasion that she was called into work early for this or that. 

After a few months of it, Kelley began to pick up on a few things. She’d subscribed to Sonnett’s paper, and turned on notifications for when she posted a new article. (She still refused to follow her on twitter - that would go straight to the blonde’s head and she’d never live it down - but she kept her handle firmly in her search tab, considering she checked it at least once a day. Whatever, she liked supporting her work, and they were friends. She’s allowed to accidentally look her up during a lunch break.) So, having read the younger woman’s vocabulary, Kelley knew Sonnett could fill out half of the crossword without help, but asked for it anyway.  _ It’s a pity tactic _ , she told herself  _ She feels bad for taking my paper so she tries to keep me included _ .  _ That’s why she asks me about work, or how my days are going, expresses interest when I talk. She feels bad for me. She’s atoning.  _

Kelley hated feeling pitied. When her brother broke her wrist playing baseball when they were kids, she vehemently fought against going to school with a cast. She lost that argument because it wasn’t that big of a deal and she was 11, but she still had that same prideful streak. If she thought someone was talking down to her, she got bitter and defensive. 

It’s why Christen, in her infinite patience and politeness, took over all the talks with shareholders and collaborations. It’s why Becky, her primary investor and co-founder, repeatedly suggested she stay in internal work from their DC headquarters. She was too fiery, too passionate, too self-assured and too important for the company to have her accidentally insult a visitor or overseas office. She knew from a childhood with siblings that she was too competitive too easily and usually for no valid reason. Kelley understood, and she respected the rules. 

But with Sonnett, her pride seemed nonexistent. When the blonde hands the crossword over and taps at her wrist with soft, expectant eyes, for the first time, Kelley doesn’t see it as a competition. Her chest grows warm from the sweet, little gesture, and how Sonnett always tries so hard to include her in the little moments. And if she was being honest with herself, she knows she hasn’t felt this tenderness for someone since Hope, in the hours between night and morning, when the taller woman held her and told her pretty nothings and made her feel like she was worth something. 

The routine continued, Sonnett kept stealing her crossword but worked on it out loud so Kelley could chime in when she wanted. Sonnett brought her a croissant one morning when she emerged from the stairwell, quickly assuring the older woman that she checked it was vegan. Kelley never remembered mentioning she was vegan, but Sonnett waved off her surprise. “Southern hospitality,” she claimed, sipping her own iced coffee and flipping through the paper. Kelley thanked her for it, and neither mentioned it again. 

Kelley caught herself making sure the stairwell entrance was clear, so Sonnett wouldn’t trip over anything when she opened the door. (Once, Ms. Ellis’ cat laid out on the floor and both women had a neurotic breakdown for a few moments when Sonnett accidentally stepped on the edge of its tail, prompting a quick scream and hiss before it ran off.) Kelley caught herself organizing the little table, making sure to leave ample room for the blonde to stretch out and bend over the paper. 

The conversation stayed polite, a little flirty but never crass, and on the days they missed each other, Kelley felt an odd twang of grief.  _ It’s ridiculous _ , she thought,  _ We’re both grown ass adults with grown ass careers, and I’m acting like my crush quit talking to me in class or coming to my locker. Absolutely ridiculous.  _

Whatever, she had a job and quarterly reports had to be recorded. So on the days where she didn’t see the younger woman, she immersed herself in stocks and dividends, writing emails to Becky about forthcoming possible dilutions, texting Christen about lunch conferences with the interns, and barely noticing that she instinctively laid the newspaper open on the other side of the table, right at the crossword, with her favorite black pen lined up beside. 

***

“I’m sorry I haven’t seen you all week.” Sonnett apologized sincerely, collecting her breath and settling into the little chair. “Things have been pretty frantic at the office since the National Team filed the lawsuit against US Soccer. They’ve had me on a few podcasts in the past couple days, and it only worked if I came into record in the morning, and then deadlines…” She trailed off, realizing she was rambling while nervously locking eyes with Kelley. “I’m sorry.” She said, looking at her feet and wringing her hands a little bit. 

“Son, it’s okay. You do whatever you need to do for your career. I’m not losing sleep over it.” Kelley waved off her apologies and immediately regretted it. Sonnett’s face didn’t change, but she looked away from the older woman’s eyes now. Swallowing and shaking her head, she stood up again. 

“I have an article to send out in the next hour so I need to go complete it. I…” Her hands hung in the air, and she seemed conscious of them for the first time. Finding nothing to hold on to, they went to the hem of her shirt, softly wringing the fabric.

“Emily, are you okay?” Kelley started to stand too, (to do what, she didn’t know) but Sonnett shook her head quickly and backed away. 

“I’m sorry, Kelley. I think I’m really anxious from the past few days and work and all.” Her voice was weak, and it made Kelley hurt. It put weight in her bones and clutched at her heart, put her through all the stages of grief at once for the woman in front of her who looked smaller than she’d ever seen before. “If I can get through this patch at work, I’ll be good again. I really appreciate your concern. You’re good, and you’re obviously busy yourself, and…” she started to trail off again, barely gesturing at Kelley’s work setup at the table. 

She took a breath and stilled herself, standing up taller. “I just wanted to let you know that I haven’t forgotten about you. I really enjoy seeing you in the morning, and I miss it. Yeah, I just miss it and I’m going to be back in probably a week.” She nodded and gave Kelley a smile, a strong double thumbs up as she backed up in the direction of her apartment door. 

“All right, Son. I’ll see you soon. Good luck with your article.” Kelley said earnestly, trying to settle back into her chair and line her supplies back up to work. 

Sonnett nodded in thanks, smiled something soft and small that Kelley wanted to believe was just for her, and let herself into her apartment. 

Kelley sighed, smoothing back her hair and tucking back into her spreadsheets, trying not to think about how  _ I’m not losing sleep over it _ was actually her way of saying  _ Sonny, I miss you  _ and how her asking  _ Emily, are you okay?  _ was her way of saying  _ Emily, please let me take care of you  _ and all her concern and the tightness in her chest was actually her way of saying  _ it hurts me so fucking bad to see you like this, you never need to be nervous with me  _ and how  _ Good luck with your article  _ meant  _ don’t worry me like this, please come sit, please come home _ .

***

It was poetic, the storm that came that night. Her office was being repainted, so Kelley was working from home when the yelling started. 

“Why did you come back here?”

“You know damn well why!” 

Sonnett’s voice was unmistakable, but the deeper voice without an accent was new. In a move Kelley would always deny, she creeped to her door, peering out the keyhole. 

“You left me, Lindsey! You dumped me and ran back to him and Denver, leaving me to clean up your mess! How did you even find me?” 

“I left him! We’re done, really, really done this time, Son. I came here because I need you!” 

The door opened, Emily stepping out first, carrying a small suitcase. Setting it down, she turned to the woman in the doorway. 

_ Holy fuck _ , Kelley thought.  _ This is her ex?  _

The other woman,  _ Lindsey _ , Kelley corrected, was taller than Emily, with arms that made even Kelley jealous. She was traditionally pretty, but athletic from her shapely calves, to the exposed cut of her hips between her shirt and waistband. Her eyes weren’t as blue as Sonnett’s, but piercing all the same. She looked like she was just as hot in workout clothes as much as a dress, but demanding and rarely gentle in the way she carried herself, the way she fought Kelley’s neighbor. 

“We’ve done this before, Lindsey.” Sonnett reasoned, surprisingly calm and voice steady. “I’m not willing to go through this again. You know as well as I do that we weren’t made for each other. Please go home.” 

Lindsey shook her head, eyes red rimmed and refusing to step out of the doorway. 

“Lindsey, please. Don’t hurt me again. Please, do this for me.” 

Hesitantly stepping into the hall, Lindsey tried to talk with her hands, no sound coming from her mouth. Reaching out, Sonnett tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and whispered something that Kelley couldn’t hear. Rubbing Lindsey’s shoulder for a few seconds, not smiling, Sonnett turned and walked through the doorway, closing the door gently. 

Lindsey stood there for a few seconds, wiped her eyes and headed down the hall to the elevator. 

_ It’s not my place.  _ Kelley told herself, hands tugging at the hem of her shirt in worry.  _ She’s a full grown woman. She doesn’t need to be taken care of.  _

It took thirty minutes. Kelley sat down at her desk and got back up again. Took a few laps around her house. Scrubbed the dishes in the sink. Made her bed. Sat back down again, got back up. With a hearty  _ fuck it _ , she reached into her fridge and pulled out the six pack of Budweiser she’d been saving for her saturday with Christen and Tobin. Thinking for a second and sighing, she grabbed the bottle of wine that she bought because Christen didn’t drink beer and shut the fridge door with her foot. Cradling the bottle in the crook of her elbow and grabbing her keys, Kelley maneuvered out the door and knocked thrice on Sonnett’s. 

Within ten seconds, the deadbolt was sliding out and the door opened hesitantly. The sad, nervous eyes that peeked through the crack made Kelley’s heart ache, but she chalked it up to protectiveness for her younger friend.. The blonde instantly pulled the door wider when she saw who was on her doorstep, brows furrowing as she took in the contents of Kelley’s hands. 

“I take it you heard everything?” She asked sheepishly, nodding at the alcohol and sticking her hands in her pockets. 

“Not everything. Just enough.” 

“Were you worried about me, O’Hara?” It wasn’t as flirty as usual. It was softer, more sincere and Kelley couldn’t handle it. 

“I’m giving you an excuse to drink.” Kelley deflected, gesturing at the bottles. “I brought both because I wasn’t sure what you preferred.”

Emily smiled, meeting her eyes. 

“Don’t worry, I swing both ways.” She joked, a small smile forming.  _ There she is, _ Kelley thought,  _ She’ll be okay. _

Gesturing with her hands, Sonnett stepped out of the doorway, allowing Kelley to slip inside. 

***

Kelley didn’t know how they ended up like this. At some point, she’d opened the wine and Sonnett made a joke that made her throw her head back and laugh, the blonde put on a Johnny Cash record to prove a point, and now they sat on Sonnett’s hardwood floor with their backs to the front of the couch because they were afraid to spill anything on the upholstery. Between them were four bottles of beer, three glasses of wine, barely a foot of space, and a fading awareness of words not to say out loud. 

“You never told me if you were single.” Sonnett said matter-of-factly. 

“Why do you want to know? Are you undercover?” Kelley mentally slapped herself for making lame jokes, but Sonnett took it in stride. 

“I’m trying to figure out the logistics of robbing your place. You seem like the kind of person to have a little nude sculpture or something that’s worth a good few thousand, maybe some watches or a necklace. Definitely something mahogany that I can pawn.” 

“It’s called a countertop vanity, and it was a gift from my grandmother.”

“They make those?”

“No. My grandfather made it for her as a wedding present. It has little drawers for her jewelry on the left, and a little cabinet type thing on the right where she can carefully hang necklaces. It’s beautiful.” She took a pull from her beer and thought for a second. “You can take whatever you want, but my dad got me these cast iron bookends from a tour overseas and my mom gave me a crucifix necklace that’s been in her family a few generations. If you touch those, I’ll have to hunt you down and stab you.” 

Sonnett nodded in understanding. “You seem like the kind to go John Wick. I’d totally understand if you stabbed me for it. I can be pretty stabbable at times.” 

Kelley chuckled. “To answer your question, yeah, I’m single. I’ve been single for a few years now. By choice.” She said pointedly, for no reason at all. 

“I can see the mourning now. All the bachelors in DC hanging black drapes from their balconies and crying in the street. Lamenting that they cannot have you. It’s perfectly clear.” Sonnett explained, motioning to her head. 

“That wasn’t a great joke.”

“I’m tipsy and I was just trying to make you smile. Lower your standards and get grateful.” Sonnett admitted lazily, pressing a cold bottle to her forehead. 

Kelley just looked at her, biting her lip because no matter how much her inhibitions slowed, she knew she shouldn’t lean over and kiss the only woman who could make bad jokes and get her drinking on a work night and still put this tender feeling in her chest.

“I feel like even though we’re discussing romantic histories, I’m not supposed to bring … her… up.” Kelley deflected, unsure and tentative. 

“Lindsey and I were never going to work out. I met her at an Olympic development camp when I was in college, and I was obsessed with her. She’s a good person, she really is, but I couldn’t keep following her around like a lost puppy waiting for affirmation.” She picked at the label of the beer bottle, sighing. “We weren’t meant for each other. There were things I needed that she couldn’t provide, and there were things she wanted me to be that just weren’t who I am. We kept making excuses for each other and it just imploded. She’s playing professional, and she’s had this thing with a coach from when she was a rookie and I, I just, … I needed to put myself first. I talked to Sam and Rose about it and they agreed, so I told her no.” 

It was a bit incoherent, but Kelley understood the gist, and she respected Emily’s attempt to open up to her. “I get it.” She said, offering an olive branch. “There was this girl in business school. She was older and smarter and successful, and I was consumed with the infatuation of it. She’s not a good person, she just pretends to be to get what she wants. It hurt a lot initially, but I’ve washed my hands of it and never regretted it. You’ll be okay.” She turned towards Sonnett just to choke on her own breath.

The blonde was looking at her tenderly, brows furrowed in intention and sympathy. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, and  _ God, has her eyes always been that blue? Has anyone ever looked at me like this?  _

_ Home, _ Kelley realized.  _ That’s why it’s Sonnett. She jokes and listens to Cash records and she cares about people so much. She loves people with everything in her body, and I want to protect her so bad. I want her in my apartment, I want to make her smile and shiver in excitement. God, I want to surprise her with lunch at work and give her a reason to stay in bed instead of going on runs. Please come home, Sonny. Please let it be me. _

The Cash record scratched as it ended, drawing Emily’s eyes away and her body off the floor. Kelley closed her eyes and breathed as the other woman flipped the record over, keeping the volume down and drumming her fingers on the counter. “Thank you, Kelley. Thank you for coming tonight and helping me. I’ve missed this, having a friend.” She smiled and eased herself back onto the floor. 

The reality of it caught Kelley off guard, but she nodded and finished her beer in one long pull, chastising herself for getting carried away. “Of course. I care about you.” 

Sonnett handed Kelley another beer instinctively, working her bottom lip with her teeth. “Sam warned me she was coming last night. Lindsey’s best friend, Mal, texted her that she got on a flight on an impulse and wouldn’t be convinced to stay. Sam works with me.” She supplied, talking with her hands now. “That’s part of why I was out of it this morning. I tried to go for a run to ease my nerves but just ended up just puking into a trash can about a mile and a half in. I facetimed my sister, then I facetimed Rose, then my sister again, and then Sam drug me from the office to go get lunch. Rose came with us, oh, she also works with me, college basketball and stuff.” Realizing she was rambling, Sonnett breathed hard and shook her head. “Basically, they told me that I was nervous because I knew what needed to happen. They both liked Lindsey, but knew that I kept getting hurt. They said they’d choose me in the break up. So I ended it. For real this time. Besides, they told me that they knew,...” realizing what she was saying, Sonnett took a shaky breath and clasped her hands together in anxiety. “They knew I couldn’t belong to her when thinking of someone else.”

“Oh.”

“So that’s it. Now we’re here.”

“Now we’re here.” 

“...”

“Do you regret it?”

“No, I’m relieved. It’s like I can breathe again. It was the best thing for both of us. Lindsey knows it too, she just refuses to admit it.” 

Kelley nodded, setting her beer down. “I’m proud of you. You did the right thing.” She summoned up her courage and smiled. “So are you going to tell me about this other person?”

Sonnett was shaking her head before she finished her sentence. “No way. I can’t be handsome and mysterious if you know all my secrets. He’s way out of my league anyway.”

Kelley felt her lungs deflate and everything turn on its head. A stroke of nausea crawled up her throat and into her head, but she laughed it off for Emily’s sake and started to get to her feet “Such a player. Bitches on bitches and all the way down.” 

Emily laughed, following her. “Thanks, grandma. I appreciate your support.” 

“I have work tomorrow. Keep the alcohol. Thank you for the conversation and the Cash, it felt like home.” Kelley refused to look at Sonnett in the face and pretended to go through her pants pockets instead even though she didn’t bring anything. 

Sonnett nodded and unlocked the door to let her out. When Kelley stepped out into the hall, Sonnett touched the back of her arm for the last time. “Thank you for all this Kelley. I needed it tonight. I really appreciate you looking out for me.”

Kelley waved her off, unlocking her door. “You’re like a little kid. Someone’s gotta do it, or God knows what kind of trouble you'd be in.” 

Sonnett flipped her off with a bright smile, and both women retreated to the safety of their own apartments. Now properly alone and with no one to see her, Kelley slunk into the comfort of her couch, allowing herself to cry while wondering how she was going to be able to get through her meetings tomorrow without any sleep tonight.  _   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't look over this afterwards because I have a headache and I'm tired. We're almost at the end babes. Come find me on Tumblr at fratboybry or lexasfavoritecandle, or drop a comment so I'll fall in love with you. Your choice :) , I'm going to bed.


	3. Nine letters, starts with "ad" and ends with "on", reverence for another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:   
> 1\. This definitely could've been a one shot. Why isn't it? Because I'm a dramatic fucker, next question  
> 2\. I have major ethical questions about Real person fanfic, but then Sonnett and Kelley both stood for the anthem so I don't care anymore. I hope they both recover from their dumb bitch disease so I can fully support them :(

_ Something irrevocably changed after Lindsey _ , Kelley thought.  _ Weeks have passed and we still sit and talk, but now we have a third guest. In the chair under the window, the crappy one with a bad leg that neither of us use, is the form of love that doesn’t have a name. It’s carbon monoxide, rolling over the table and the only thing connecting my hands on the keyboard with her hands grasping the pen and the paper. When Sonnett left her adidas pullover over the crap chair, it stared me in the face and felt like a ghost. This figure in the third chair is a paramore that breathes down my neck when I look at her focused, bent-over form, whispering “he, he, he,” and reminding me that she was never mine to have.  _

Kelley shook her head, thinking of some quote she read once about love turning the plain man into a poet and concluded it’s all bullshit. 

It was a frosty Maryland morning when Sonnett jogged up the stairs with one earbud out and didn’t even sit down. She just walked over to the table, ignored Kelley’s “Good morning,” and intently flipped through the paper. Kelley watched in confusion as the blonde skimmed a finger over the squares of the game, whispering inaudibly to herself. 

“Damn.” Sonnett murmured, setting Kelley’s crossword back down. 

“What is it?”

“I’m waiting for a ten letter word.” Sonnett shook her head, turning around and entering her apartment, leaving a flustered Kelley behind. 

***

She told Alex. She didn’t tell her everything, because she still held on to her pride like it was the only thing she had left, but she certainly led on that she had a well-established crush. Alex knew her long enough to know that was only the surface of it, and knew her well enough not to prod for information. 

So Alex started coming over more often, usually with a bottle of wine (even though Kelley kinda hated drinking wine because it made her sleepy now and slapped her age in her face). She’d come over on Fridays, sleep in Kelley’s bed without being asked because she knew the shorter woman was lonely, and even spent time with Tobin and Christen when they came over (even though she and Tobin didn’t really get along as well anymore and it got awkward easily). The thing about Alex that Kelley adored so much was that she did things wordlessly and pretended that they weren’t a big deal at all, and how she did all of it without Kelley feeling pitied. 

So she spent the night, sleeping in Kelley’s bed, fought about where to get their Saturday vegan donut fix, and offered to follow her to the office and pretend to work (They both knew Alex was coming to judge the paint job and try to rearrange some lobby furniture without Becky’s knowing). 

[A Concise History of Kelley and Alex 

They met in college, after Stanford beat Berkeley, because someone had the idea to pair up students from the different colleges for seven minutes in heaven, and the two got shoved into a frat house bathroom together. They happened to see each other a week later, both admitted that the other was a good kisser, and that was all it took. Now they’re a decade older, and prefer wine to tequila, but those are the only real changes. They slept together a few times over the years, because breaking up in your 20’s called for sleeping with someone who made you feel respected or could make you laugh. They put each other back together and didn’t mention it. These days, it’s strictly platonic, though they always seem to fall back into each other. ] 

Just as Kelley and Alex walked out of her apartment, Sonnett was laying the closed newspaper back onto the little table. When she saw the pair, a smug smile played on her lips and made Kelley’s stomach flip. “The words were ‘gape’ and ‘contraband’, by the way. Sorry to ruin your puzzle.” 

Kelley suspiciously picked up the paper as Sonnett jogged out the door to the stairwell without explanation. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Alex asked, stirring her coffee with raised eyebrows. 

“Ten letter word.” Kelley murmured. 

“What?”

“Contraband is a ten letter word.” Kelley smiled softly, opening up the paper and flipping to the crossword. 

Sure enough, where ‘gape’ ( _ wide opening _ ) and ‘contraband’ ( _ illegal goods _ ) should be were the words ‘Call’ and a phone number. Under ‘Call’ was the word ‘Melon’ with the ‘Me’ underlined in a thick black line. 

“Oh, that’s smooth as fuck.” Alex smiled, sipping her drink. “Looks like Kevin’s gonna get lucky after all.” 

***

“You didn’t have to leave me your number. We live kinda close.”

“I thought you would appreciate that more.”

Sonnett stood in her doorway with shy eyes, ink stains on her right hand from a ball point pen, and a messy bun holding back hair just dried from a shower. 

It was true. Kelley did appreciate it more. She liked Sonnett in all forms, in any scenario, but the consideration and courage it took to ask her out via crossword. So they just looked at each other, both begging for confirmation that they weren’t wrong. 

“Oh, I brought you something.” Kelley remembered, reaching for her jacket’s inside pocket. “I meant to get you a housewarming gift when you moved in but got sidetracked by work.” 

Finding it and smiling, Kelley pulled the slim, neon colored book out and tossed it at Sonnett’s chest. Catching it easily, the blonde barked a laugh when she read the title:  _ Easy, Large Print Crosswords! Build your language skills! _

“Fuck you.” She laughed, thumbing through it reluctantly. 

“Now you won’t have to steal mine. We can both have our own, and everybody wins.”

Sonnet ducked her head, suddenly shy while her feet shifted. “Kelley, it was never about the crossword.”

Noticing her silence, Emily continued. “I wanted you to notice me. I really wanted to sit with you and needed a reason. Sam and Rose and them dared me to steal your paper, so I did. Then it became a game to see how far I could push you or tease you . . . see how long it would take you to ask me out.” She admitted quietly, then tried to explain frantically. “Not that I assumed you’d like me! It was just something about you, sitting there all serious and frowny and I wanted you to smile if nothing else. Just wanted to make you happy, even if that meant we were only ever friends, even if you still want to be just friends-” 

“Emily.”

“I’m sorry if I overstepped, I-”

“Emily, stop talking.” 

Kelley’s voice was as gentle as the blonde had ever heard it. When she risked looking up, she saw that the older woman’s eyes were soft and a little needy, the corners of her mouth barely turning up and hinting at dimples. 

“Emily, I want to kiss you. Is that okay?”

Kelley watched the way her cheeks flushed, how her eyes flicked up and down Kelley’s body and she swallowed hard. “Yes. Oh my god, please, Kelley . . .” 

There was something about how her voice was wrecked and a little whiny that made Kelley hungry. She stepped forward into the younger woman’s doorway, cupping her cheeks in both hands and kissing her softly. 

There was a soft  _ thud _ of the crossword book hitting the floor as Emily’s hands gripped at her elbows instead, keeping her close as she melted into the kiss and dipped in deeper for more. Slipping one arm around her shoulders and the other pulling at Emily’s hip, Kelley swallowed the blonde’s groan of satisfaction when her tongue slipped in. Emily’s hands became desperate, cupping Kelley’s hips and digging her fingertips into the exposed skin between her shirt and jeans. Kelley moaned into the kiss at the thought of those fingers reaching further, gripping at her ass and pulling her closer, a sound that Emily devoured carnivorously with a smile. 

Kelley pulled away as it started to get dirty, ignoring the heat pooling her gut and smoothing back the baby hairs on Sonnett’s forehead.

“That was really, really good for me.” Emily whispered, suddenly shy. “Was it good for you, too?”

“Emily, that was the best first kiss I’ve ever had.” Kelley said, right hand cupping her jaw and thumb running over her cheekbone. 

“Not the best one you’ve had overall?” Emily challenged in a low voice, every bit the girl that Kelley loved. 

Kelley laughed. “Someone’s gotta make you work for it.”

“Would you let me practice, then?” Emily asked, eyes already stuck on Kelley’s red and thoroughly kissed lips, her voice getting gravelly and her fingertips grasping at Kelley’s skin. 

“Baby, you can do whatever you want.” 

This time, Emily’s hands did slip to her ass, albeit high enough up to still be appropriate as she leaned in and took what was rightfully hers. 

“My place or yours?” She smiled into Kelley’s jaw, lavishing it with innocent kisses and little nips, ruining her life entirely. 

“You’re a dick.” The older woman laughed, pushing Emily back into her own apartment. She leaned down to pick up the discarded book and sling it blindly into the room behind Emily, making the girl laugh with her head tilted back. Closing the door with her foot, Kelley stepped into the apartment and into Emily’s waiting hands, swallowing her laugh and tugging at the collar of her jacket. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out a new style and I'm trying to get back into writing after being on a year and a half hiatus, so I hope it's coherent and compelling. This is supposed to be shorter because it's more of an introduction, so the next chapters will be longer.  
> I'm fratboybry on Tumblr, but I'm actually active on lexasfavoritecandle. Come say hi, propose, or insult me. I'll take anything these days.


End file.
